Once upon a Time
by Nomchi08
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, arcángel de segunda jerarquía del reino cielo. Fui enviado a la tierra para ser el ángel guardián de cierto rubio problemático y guiarlo por el buen camino pero cuanto me costara esto?, ¿Quien es aquel hombre que parece conocerme de toda la vida? Y ¿por qué sueño con mi vida pasada?
1. Chapter 1

_De nuevo sumergido entre mis sueños. Me encontraba sentado en un gran pastizal mientras el viento chocaba contra mi cara revolviendo mi cabello, extrañamente mi espalda se sentía mas ligera, mis alas no estaban en su lugar. Miro hacía mis manos inspeccionándolas un poco, se veían sucias y con algunas cortaduras. ¿Dónde me habré hecho esto?_

 _Frente a mi, un grupo de personas se dedicaba al campo. varios hombres y mujeres cortaban los frutos de grandes arbustos pero a pesar del arduo trabajo bajo el cálido sol se veían felices, ¿Por qué? Algunos al percatarse de mi presencia me sonreían y otros simplemente hacían una pequeña reverencia ¿Qué era todo esto? Por qué siempre tenía el mismo sueño una y otra vez?_

 _—Debería usar guantes alguna vez o se lastimará —Pronuncio una voz bastante familiar haciendo que mi corazón saltara— Me preocupa su salud._

 _Siempre que aquel hombre aparecía en mis sueños me sentía seguro y un calor me invadía desde dentro ¿es a lo que se le llama amor? Lentamente levanto la vista inspeccionando al joven a mi lado, tenia buen cuerpo, largos brazos y una espalda ancha pero no lograba distinguir su rostro, por alguna razón mi cabeza intentaba bloquearlo._

 _Y justo cuando voy a pronunciar su nombre todo se vuelve borroso y siento un dolor agudo en el pecho como si el filo de un arma se adentrara atravesando cada tejido. antes de perder la conciencia logro distinguir unos hermosos ojos azul turquesa que lentamente se tornaban rojos carmín._

—Yuuri! Ya leíste la información para tu próxima misión?! —gritaba otra voz sacándome de mis sueños. Con pereza logro abrir nuevamente los ojos encontrando a un molesto arcángel de piel morena irrumpiendo en mi habitación— Estabas dormido? Yuuri estas a minutos de salir a una nueva misión y te duermes!? Que clase de responsabilidad es esta señor arcángel de casi segunda jerarquía! Me decepcionas!

—Déjame en paz Pichit! NO pude conciliar el sueño…

—Otra vez ese extraño sueño del campo y los humanos en el sol?—Cuestionaba el moreno mientras sacaba de entre sus prendas un celular humano— Deberías decirle a Minako ya que ella es un ángel de primera jerarquía podría ayudarte.

—Y dejar que vuelva a tratarme como un simple ángel primerizo? No Pichit… además, suficiente tengo con esta misión tan denigrante!

Cada humano desde el día de su nacimiento le es otorgado su propio ángel Guardián, el cual le acompañara en cada momento de su vida, estamos para ellos cuando nos necesiten y los llevamos por el buen camino hasta el día en que su alma deje su cuerpo y nosotros seamos los que los guiemos al paraíso.

—Si fuiste elegido es por algo.

—Ya lo sé! El deber de un ángel es cuidar de los humanos y alejarlos de los problemas pero… Por dios! Soy un arcangel. He peleado en infinidad de guerras, me he enfrentado con varios demonios y ayudado a las almas a llegar con bien al cielo. ¡Como puedo hacer bien este trabajo si mi nuevo protegido es un mini demonio en proceso!

—Sabes, es una lástima que sus anteriores guardianes se dieran por vencidos! Jaja ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No es gracioso Pichit! —Dije algo molesto mientras continuaba guardando mis pertenencias— Será bastante problema cuidar de ese chico... Su nombre es Yuri Plisetski, patinador Ruso de 15 años bastante maleducado y para mi mala suerte o simplemente Dios se quería divertir un rato, Seré enviado a vivir en la tierra como un humano más para estar con él las 24 horas del día.

—No digas eso! Si Dios te eligió a ti es por algo o hubiese enviado a JJ... aun no entiendo que hace ese tipo aquí!

—Ese no es el problema, Yo... Soy un arcángel! No un simple ángel más —suelto un largo suspiro. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente después de la larga junta con el comité— Pichit, Soy uno de los mejores Arcángeles reconocidos por la Federación Celestial del Paraíso por mi valentía al combatir demonios, luchar en guerras y otros aspectos pero... ¿Ser un simple Ángel guardián?

—Ah, ah! Alardear es pecado!

—Al igual que crear un perfil falso en las redes sociales humanas solo para subir fotos

Antes de poder hacer algún movimiento vi como el contrario se lanzaba hacia mí cubriéndome la boca con sus manos mientras agitaba con fuerza las alas "había dado en el clavo"

—YUUURI! ESE ES NUESTRO SECRETO!

—Esta bien, ya no lo diré mas! Pero...

—Hey todo estará bien —revuelve con fuerza mi enmarañado cabello— demás la cuidad a la que te enviaran es bastante hermosa. oh! Y empaca suéteres hará mucho frio en Rusia y no puedes usar tus alas para darte calor.

—Pichit, no solo estoy nervioso de la misión, si no que... hay algo que necesito contarte, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esta misión.

Un ángel no siempre es como nos describen los libros. Nosotros alguna vez fuimos humanos, tuvimos una vida, una familia, trabajo amigos pero cuando nuestra vida llega su fin llegamos a una gran habitación donde "Muerte" se encarga de borrar nuestras memorias y preocupaciones para poder subir al cielo en forma de guardián o volver a renacer.

—Pichit... al momento de nuestro nacimiento como ángeles se nos es borrada la menoría para volver a tener almas puras y ayudar al prójimo.

—Sí, lo sé a la perfección, ya no soy un simple guardián, sabes?

—A lo que quería llegar con todo esto es... aquellos sueños tal vez son parte de mi pasado… no sé, creo que era una buena persona y por eso todos me saludan, ¿un aldeano más? Pero aún mas importante, siempre aparece un humano que hace que mi interior se inquiete, volviendo mas cálido el ambiente, Pichit y si era mi… amante?

Sin notarlo, una leve sonrisa broto de mi rostro asustando a mi compañero quien dejaba aun lado su teléfono para mirarme en completo silencio.

—TU!? UN AMANTE!? Y como era él? Es bonita? Las rusas son muy bellas, hay hijos? oh! Espera es un hombre? es guapo? Quien va arriba?

—No! NADA DE ESO! —Siento mis mejillas arder, ya esperaba una reacción así por parte de mi mejor amigo— NO PICHIT NO! Es... No lo sé, cada que estoy por ver su rostro logro despertar y lo único que sé de él es que sus ojos son bastante... hermosos.

—Yuuri estas enamorado! —Saltaba de júbilo el moreno mientras tomaba mis manos tratando de saltar en círculo como colegialas hablando de un primer beso.

— No lo estoy! Además... si eso fue verdad no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces.

— M... tienes razón puede que haya sido hace siglos, en fin. Ya es hora de que partas hacia la tierra.

Salimos de mi pequeña casa en el cielo, no la vería por largo tiempo estaba acostumbrado a ello pero esta vez sería diferente. Podía sentirlo.

Para llegar a la tierra, los ángeles debemos de bajar unas largas escaleras donde llegamos a una gran puerta de madera tallada con la figura de varios querubines. Era una pequeña habitación blanca llena de adornos referentes al cielo e infierno, al centro se encontraba una gran mesa de madera con un juego de té en ella donde Muerte se encargaba de borrar la memoria de todas las almas nuevas.

—Hace años que no veo a muerte ¿Cómo crees que este?

—La última vez que vine él…

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo una mano se posa en nuestros traseros dando una leve caricia erizándonos la piel.

—Chr... Chris! — Solté en un grito bastante agudo para un hombre.

— Hallå, Yuuri estuviste ejercitando? Se nota, igual tú Pichit —Menciona un joven bastante alto, sonrisa seductora y hermosos ojos verdes que resaltaban en su persona. Alejándose de nosotros abre la puerta de su lugar de trabajo dejándonos pasar— Me enteré de tu mision y Si que ese chiquillo que tienes por cuidar es bastante inquieto y problemático, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Julio? Junior? Yumi?

— Yuri Plisetski, tiene 15 años. Patinador profesional de Rusia

— Oh! Entonces te verás con muchos patinadores bastante sexys — menciona con cierto coqueteo mientras trataba de tomar mi mano.

"Muerte nunca cambiara".

— Yo solo tengo que concentrarme en mi misión y será pan comido —Retiro mi mano del alcance del contrario ganando la burla de Pichit.

— Yuuri, ya tenemos que irnos antes de que el Cielo se enoje por nuestra tardanza.

— Buen, viaje chicos! Y no se olviden de visitarme. O yo iré por ustedes.

— No lo haremos Chris! —Asiento con la cabeza para después acercarme a la puerta contraria por la que habíamos entrado, estaba listo.

.

.

— Yuuri te dejo tengo que ir a supervisar a los demás ángeles un tal Minami necesita ayuda con su protegido.

— No tienes de que preocuparte Pichit, yo estaré bien

— Bien, pero recuerda. Tu nuevo nombre es Katsuki Yuuri, tienes 23 años y eres de origen japonés pero vienes a Rusia para ser el nuevo Tutor escolar de Plisetski

— Bien, lo tengo —Pichit extiende hacia mi unas carpetas, al abrirlas veo varias identificaciones con mi rostro y nuevo nombre, dinero, tarjetas y llaves— ¿Por qué es la llave, Me darán un auto? jaja... Pichit? —Al alzar la vista de nuevo me encontraba completamente solo mi querido compañero me había vuelto a dejar con las palabras en la boca, por lo que proseguí a dar un paseo por la nueva cuidad, tal vez así entre en calor.

Las horas pasaron y no sé en que momento se salió todo de mis manos. ¿Dónde estará ese pequeño demonio? Según las notas él estaría practicando ballet pero no se encontraba en el estudio de danza, en su lugar estaba una mujer con una expresión de pocos amigos lista para atacar al primer humano que entrase por esa puerta.

El clima de Rusia era bastante helado y por desgracia solo usaba un delgado suéter y unas botas para nieve, ojala pudiera hacer uso de mis alas para aminorar el frio

"ALLA ESTA! NO LO DEJEN IR"

Un grupo de chicas con extrañas orejas de gato y pancartas corrían por entre las calles alzando sus celulares, hacían bastante ruido pero a las pocas personas que pasaban parecían tomarlo con calma, como si se tratase de cualquier persona. Las chicas se adentraban a un callejón y yo estaba seguro que ellas podrían ser las "Yuri angels" un fandom bastante grande y en ocasiones agresivo que solían llenar de regalos y subir aun más el ego de mi querido protegido.

Debía alcanzarlas pero tras seguirlas un rato me detuve detrás de un montón de cajas donde Mi pequeño protegido se encontraba hecho un desastre, con el cabello enmarañado y sus respiraciones rápidas y superficiales, no hacía más que esconderse detrás de un montón de cajas.

— si que Tus fans son insistentes, Yurio! —dije en voz alta asustando al menor quien cual gatito salto de su lugar pegándose a la pared. El silencio entre ambos era bastante incomodo, él solo se limitaba a observar mis alas. Era el momento de esconderlas— Perdón por asustarte, Mi nombre es Kats

—Quien mierda eres tú!? Ah!? —protesto molesto retomando su actitud arisca. No había duda, era él.

—Sin maldecir Yurio, debes aprender a controlar tu boquita!

—AH!? ...Yo digo lo que me plazca cerdo! Y ¿Qué quieres? Una foto? Firma? No estoy para esperar a nadie en este momento.

Tsk, tendré mucho que cambiar de ti pequeño prodigio del patinaje, Si me permites terminar. Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuri y soy tu ángel guardián... Arcángel! Soy un Arcángel

-Mi qué? … estas enfermo o algo? Se nota que eres extranjero, nadie saldría a las calles usando esa ropa a menos que vivas aquí. Tsk, ME VOY A CASA! -dando media vuelta, Yurio vuelve asomarse por entre las cajas revisando que ninguna fan saliera por él para poder salir.

Tal cual lo mencionaban los papeles que me fueron entregados, aquel muchacho era bastante escéptico y se irritaba con facilidad. Sabía que no me iba tomar enserio pero debía estar preparado.

Yurio se encontraba de espalda aun revisando el callejón, estábamos solamente nosotros dos, era el momento perfecto para hacer que me creyera.

Una brillante luz ilumino todo el pequeño espacio donde ambos se encontraban, Yurio alarmado trato de girar para ver de donde provenía dicha luz pero era tan intensa que le impedía ver con detalle lo que ocurría. Parpadeo un par de veces y al volver abrir los ojos tenía en sus narices largas plumas blancas. Las cuales sobresalían de mi espalda. Su expresión variaba desde terror, curiosidad, enojo, confundido, mas enojo y perplejidad, todo eso en cuestión de segundos.

—Soy tu nuevo ángel guardián, te cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante —Extendí mi diestra hacia él al igual que mis alas se movían hacia el cielo. Quería causar una buena impresión. El silencio entre ambos se volvía cada vez mayor, él hada rusa por primera vez en su vida habia quedado mudo. Me acerque un poco mas a él agitando mis alas para hacerlo reaccionar y funciono, no de la mejor manera pero algo era algo.

Yuri Plisetski patinador ruso, amante de los gatos y conocido por su mal genio se encontraba huyendo cual nenita asustada de mi.

—Esto será muy complicado... NO HUYAS YURIO! CUIDADO CON LOS CARROS!

—CIERRA LA BOCA, CERDO! —Yurio corria cuadras abajo completamente desesperado, no por sus fans extremistas si no por cierto joven de apariencia oriental quien hace unos momentos apareció de la nada diciendo que es un ángel.

* * *

—Que gente tan mas loca, tsk —Completamente agotado por su huida llega jadeante a su respectiva casa encontrando a Yakov en la entrada de esta mientras sostenía una maleta— HEY YAKOV ESTOY EN CASA!

—NO necesitas gritar así Yuratchka —Gritaba al joven ruso mientras lanzaba su suéter sobre el sofá.

Yurio sin darle importancia a la maleta del mayor se aproxima a las escaleras pero antes de siquiera poner un pie en ella escucha el carraspeo de la voz de lilia haciéndolo detener en seco

"Esta molesta"

—Yaratcka Plisetski, será mejor que bajes ahora y saludes a tu nuevo tutor académico.

El menor odiaba que usaran ese nombre. A regañadientes se dirige a la sala junto a Lilia pero su sorpresa fue tal cuando vio como cierto japonés se encontraba sentado a su espera.

—COMO MIERDA SABES DONDE VIVO!? QUE CLASE DE ACOSADOR ENFERMO ERES! SOY MENOR DE EDAD, AUN ME PROTEGE LA LEY!

—YURATCHKA! —interviene Yakov dando un leve golpe en la frente del rubio— Mil disculpas Señor Katsuki, Yuri suele ser un poco… como decirlo, mimado

—HEY!

—No se preocupe señor Feltsman, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con niños "Problemáticos"

—NO SOY UN NIÑO! Y para qué contra a un sujeto como ese! Mi entrenamiento no interrumpe con mis estudios!

Lilia de entre las bolsas de su saco extrae una hoja blanca bastante arrugada haciendo que el rubio tragase con bastante miedo.

—Adivina quien encontró esto en la caja de comida del gato?

—ah? Yo lo puse con makkac… MALDITO CALVO! —Grito con furia mientras en el segundo piso se escuchaba una gran risotada, pero para el arcángel era la risa mas melodiosa que había escuchado en su vida.

Bajando lentamente las escaleras un joven de melena plateada mientras trataba de no volver a reír ante la furia del rubio.

—Debes de encontrar un mejor lugar donde esconderlo Yuri…o

EL platinado había quedado totalmente sin habla al centrar su mirada en el chico asiático, Yuri igual no podía despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos turquesa.

"Lo había visto anteriormente pero no sabía donde"

Víctor, saliendo de entre sus pensamientos se acerco hasta el japonés y sin borrar su sonrisa ladina coloca ambas manos en mejillas del arcángel inspeccionando el rostro del chico.

—Qué crees que estas haciendo Vitya!? —Regañaba Yakov al ver como este sin pena alguna permanecía tan cerca al nuevo tutor de Yurio.

Yuuri cada vez mas acalorado trata de apartarlo, pero había algo en la mirada del joven que le hacia detenerse, deseaba aun mayor contacto y su alma pedía nunca separarse.

—Cuida de nuestro gatito, mi amado Ángel...

Habia quedado completamente helado.

¿Aquel humano sabia su secreto?, ¿Que diría ahora? Apenas llevaba unas horas en su nueva misión y todo se había ido al carajo! Quien era èl?.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Primero que nada Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto! Esta es mi segunda historia de YOI la cual llevaba meses guardada entre mis documentos escolares pero al final la encontré y decidí publicarla!**_

 _ **En fin, Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esto y espero que les continúe agradando TOODO lo que pasarán nuestro Yurio y el Katsudon~**_

 _ **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y espero vernos en 15 días!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, escuchaba una melodía un poco lejana pero era bastante relajante y nostálgica. De nuevo estoy entre sueños..._  
 _Al abrir lentamente los ojos me encontraba completamente solo en medio de un pasillo bastante elegante asemejándose al de algún palacio._  
 _Estaba de pie frente a una gran puerta de madera con bastantes detalles tallados y a pesar de encontrarme completamente solo en dicho espacio aún podía escuchar como del otro lado de dicha puerta una multitud hablando, riendo, pero sobre todo el hermoso sonido de un piano acompañado por lo que parecía un clarinete en una pieza clásica de vals y bastante animada._

 _— Tengo que despertar ahora... —Menciono casi en un susurro mientras recargo la cabeza en la puerta. En esa posición podía apreciar mis ropas. Algo bastante extraño pero muy abrigador. Si mi memoria no me falla estas eran las ropas durante la rusa imperial— pero… No recuerdo ¿Cual era el nombre de esa pieza?_

 _—Dmitri Shostakovich, The First Waltz —dijo una voz profunda sobre mi oído erizándome la piel. "Es él"_

 _Trato de verle a la cara pero aun me es difícil una sombra me impedía verlo con claridad— Mi amado cerdito es el momento de que salgamos, Los invitados nos esperan abajo. —Toma mi mano a su vez que empujaba las puertas de madera. Su toque era cálido y me traía bastante calma estar a su lado… "Si tan solo pudiera ver quien eres"_

 _Tras cruzar una segunda puerta, unos hombres uniformados se inclinaron a nuestro paso abriendo para nosotros una última puerta, encontrándonos frente a un gran Salón de fiestas. Los invitados vestían de gala se detuvieron en seco solo para vernos bajar por unas amplias escaleras de marfil. Tantas miradas comenzaban a marearme, trate de soltarme pero el hombre a mi lado me sostuvo aun mas fuerte impidiendo que en algún momento cayera._

 _—A pesar de estar años juntos nunca te acostumbrarás a esto. Me equivoco?_

 _Me llevo casi arrastrando hasta el centro de la pista de baile y colocando una de sus manos en mi cintura para comenzar a moverse al compas de un vals pero a pesar de no poder ver su rostro sabía que él me sonreía solamente a mi, no existía nadie más que nosotros dos en aquel salón._

 _—Yuuri, te noto bastante nervioso esta vez, ocurrió algo?_  
 _Menciona aquella voz deteniéndose en seco mientras presionaban su agarre._

 _—Quiero despertar ya, Esto es solo un sueño... no? En cualquier momento esto se desvanecerá dejándome completamente solo en mi habitación para volver a mis actividades de ángel..._  
 _Sus brazos me envolvieron en un inesperado abrazo dejándome completamente estático. Pero, era tan cálido y tranquilizante estar en aquella posición pero tal cual había mencionado poco a poco aquellos hermosas imágenes desaparecieron— Yuuri tu siempre serás mi hermoso ángel…_  
 _Hasta el momento al soñar solo estaba seguro de tres cosas._  
 _1- Yo antes de ser un arcángel era alguien importante._  
 _2- Aquel lugar de clima frío tenía mucha semejanza a la Rusia actual_  
 _3- Estoy profundamente enamorado de aquel hombre..._

— "Hey cerdo despierta!", "Si no abres los ojos juro que te dejare en el tren!" —Aquella voz era diferente—"¿Aun respiras? Hey!"

Escucho a lo lejos el traqueteo del subterráneo junto a la voz de mi protegido pero el cansancio era aún mayor y me impedía abrir los ojos. Fue hasta que a través de las bocinas del subterráneo pronuncia el nombre de mi estación cuando por fin logro abrir los ojos bruscamente encontrándome sentando en uno de los vagones del tren.

—Yurio? —tallo con fuerza mis ojos volviendo a la realidad. Había vuelto a quedarme dormido y eso solo significaba soñar con mi vida pasada o mi imaginación me estaba jugando una buena broma.

—Estamos por llegar a nuestra parada y tu solo roncabas cual motocicleta y murmurabas cosas muy extrañas —Exclama el menor mientras removía su cabello con fuerza— Si vuelvo a llegar tarde seré expulsado y Lilia va a matarme!

Tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron ambos corrimos por la estación y a pesar de las bajas temperaturas que caracterizaban a San Petersburgo, la nieve en las calles y posiblemente mi incapacidad para moverme con tantos abrigos puestos, llegamos a tiempo.

—Nos vemos por la tarde para seguir con tus estudios Yurio, no hagas desastres el día de hoy! —digo con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que cierto pelinegro amigo del rubio lograra escucharnos; Otabek Altin— Si me necesitas solo llamame y yo vendré a tu rescate.

—QUIERES CALLARTE KATSUDON! —gritaba el menor mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojizas al ser llamado de ese modo frente al otro chico— Tu solo ignoralo Beka!

—Buenos días Señor Katsuki —Saludaba amablemente el pelinegro sin cambiar su expresión— Yo cuidaré de Yuuri en su ausencia.

—No le sigas el juego Otabek! —Gruñía cada vez más molesto el ruso— vámonos Beka, se nos hará tarde!

Esperé un poco en la puerta para asegurarme de que ambos entraran, no sería la primera vez que ese par se escapa de clases, pero para su mala suerte no les sería fácil engañar a un Arcángel de mi nivel.

"Dios, espero y te estés divirtiendo desde allá arriba".

Al transcurrir la mañana vuelvo a mi rutina como "humano" tomando un nuevo bus para llegar junto a JJ otro molesto Ángel con delirios de grandeza. Extrañaba usar mis alas para trasladarme, cubrir mi cuerpo del frío y lo seguro que me hacían sentir.  
Con pereza saco mi teléfono de entre mi gran sudadera encontrando una llamada entrante de Pichit.

 _—Yuuri! Por un momento creí que nunca me contestarías!_

—Perdona, estoy en el bus y es difícil contestar si el conductor maneja como si su vehículo fuera una fórmula uno. Además acabo de dejar al Gatito en el colegio.

 _—Jaja no creo que sea tan malo… y ¿Gatito? Awwww Ya se llevan bien!_

—Bueno fuera, el chico me odia! Sabes lo estresante que es pasar el día cuidándolo? tambien hay un humano que no me deja respirar y me observa, de una forma no muy normal!, justo ahora voy en camino para encontrarme con JJ y su tonta idea de "hay que pasar desapercibidos trabajando en una cafetería"... Además mi protegido tiene un carácter complicado. Se escapada de sus clases, es muy grosero, come bastantes cosas en la calle nada saludable y Me llama cerdo! Pichit no sabes lo que anhelo el usar mis alas para no tomar el subterráneo todos los días!

 _—em… has pensado en ejercitar tu cuerpo humano? No por nada tu protegido te llama cerdo_

—PICHIT! —volví a gritarle al celular escuchando una fuerte risa de parte del moreno— no es divertido!

Al darme cuenta del tono de mi voz miro hacia ambos lados haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpa japonesa; Para poder pasar desapercibido tuve que memorizado todo acerca de Japón y su cultura de la cual ahora vivo enamorado.

 _—Yuuri… Te llamaba para pedirte un gran favor —Tras la línea telefónica pudo detectar como su amigo soltaba un largo suspiro— A pesar de que se dieron órdenes estrictas para que no te distraigas de tu puesto yo verdaderamente necesito de tu ayuda…_

—No me distraeré de mi ridícula misión de niñera, dime.

 _—Sabia que podía contar contigo! —Vuelve a alzar la voz haciendo que alejara el movil de mi oido— verás el asunto es este; Esta mañana fueron descubiertos tres cuerpos humanos al norte de San Petersburgo._

—Un asesinato? Que eso no corresponde a las autoridades de la tierra? Los Asesinatos son algo característico de la raza humana

 _—El cielo decidió involucrarse ya que al momento que al momento en que Muerte arriba para recoger sus almas estas no estaban. Solo eran contenedores completamente vacíos, como si alguien hubiera succionado todo rastro de alma y memorias... pero sobretodo y mas perturbador alguien rasga sus espaldas extrayendo varíos huesos... No solamente eso paso el día de hoy, hay mas casos registrados con las mismas caracteristicas al rededor del mundo y cada vez va en aumento. pero por más preparados que este el equipo de investigación no podemos encontrar nada relevante... ES FRUSTRANTE!_

—Pichit… aún se encuentran en el lugar de los hechos?

—Así es. ¿Vendrás hasta acá? Yuuri en transporte Muggle tardarías bastante! Más de una hora para ser exactos.

—Quien dijo que usaría el transporte... ¿Muggle? Qué es eso?

—No leíste las hojas de cultura general humana entre los jovenes? Es parte de la literatur…espera, Usaras tus alas!? Estas loco!?

—Será rápido, nadie lo notará. Yurio esta en el colegio, Esta a salvo durante cinco horas y yo puedo ir y venir en Una.

—Bien! Pero no tardes mucho!

Al colgar la llamada me apresuro a bajar del Bus y corriendo hacia lo que parecía un gran arbusto libero mis alas ocultando mi transformación de las personas normales que transitaban por la calle. Al solo hacer un leve movimiento me elevo del suelo agitando mis largas alas.  
Una de las ventajas de ser un arcángel de mi categoría era el ser completamente invisible ante el ojo humano a mi antojo, para ellos yo solo era parte del viento. Aunque solía ser muy cansado mantener aquella habilidad por largo tiempo.

EL lugar del incidente se encontraba a 40 minutos en auto desde San Petersburgo pero usando mis alas llegaría en 15 minutos. Durante el transcurso disfrutaba cada momento en el aire, la sensación de libertad me invadía, el cosquilleo en mis mejillas gracias al viento, el cambio de presión en mi pecho y la vista, extrañaba cada una de esas cosas…

.

—Pichit, debiste dejarme a mí al teléfono. Sabes que el cielo tiene prohibido que interfiramos en la misión de Yuuri! —Reprochaba un arcángel de apariencia mayor y cabello largo atado a una coleta.

—Lo sé, No tienes que recordarme esa parte pero… Hay que aceptarlo Yuuri era uno de los mejores arcángeles en campo y necesitamos de ayuda…

—Solo esperemos que nada malo ocurra estando Yuuri aquí

—Pichit! Celestino! —Cada vez mas próximo Yuuri agita con mayor velocidad sus largas alas hasta poder llegar a su lado.

Los policías solo sintieron como un fuerte viento les hacia perder el equilibrio y despeinaba sus cabelleras pero al mirar a su alrededor todo parecía normal.

—Yuuri, a pesar de tu cargo debes de ser más discreto —Volvía a regañar el mayor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina a quien alguna vez fue su aprendiz

—mil disculpas Celestino, pero estaba muy emocionado de poder usarlas otra vez! —Sin ocultar su jubilo Yuuri hacia pequeños movimientos con sus alas sacando una leve risa a los presentes. EL nipón al percatarse dejo toda acción tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Creo que deberías acercarte e investigar…  
Asintiendo con la cabeza y otra vez ocultando sus alas sigue a sus compañeros hasta dichos cuerpos. Tal cual lo había descrito Pichit hace unos minutos habían dos mujeres y un hombre sin vida. Los tres tenían expresiones desgarradoras, con solo verlos casi podía sentir el miedo que ellos tuvieron momentos antes de morir. La cantidad de Sangre regada en el suelo solo aumentaba mis sospechas ante la posibilidad de alguna larga tortura hacia ellos pero ¿Por qué?

—Que tienen hasta el momento?

—Según los reportes humanos el masculino fue el primero en morir, tiene marcas de pelea por todas sus extremidades y gran parte de sus costillas están rotas. —Intervino celestino mientras se inclinaba al cuerpo

—Como bien sabemos, Cuando un terrenal corta su hilo de vida Parca ya debería estar presente para llevar su alma al purgatorio, borrar sus recuerdos y llevarla a la puerta del cielo o infierno… pero por declaraciones de Chris sabemos que al llegar no había rastro de alma o sus memorias por lo que decidió contactarnos. Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. Sabía a la perfección esa parte pero aun había algo que le intrigaba tras el ver el cuerpo inerte del humano y observar con discreción a la policía "normal"—Además que ellos no se encontraban en su lista.

Escucho con atención a Celestino acercandome mas al cuerpo de dichas mujeres; ambas Rubias, ojos verdes en una edad aproximadamente de 15 y 18 años.  
Aquello no era una simple casualidad.  
Muevo sus cabellos para observar sus espaldas y al hacerlo mi respiración se detiene por unos segundos. Una de las chicas tenia un corte en su espalda y a su alrededor marcas negras como si solo aquella zona de su cuerpo hubiese muerto desde mucho tiempo antes.

—La más joven solo contaba con 16 años, su nombre era Yulenka. Estudiante de preparatoria. Su historial estaba limpio… Los altos mandos creían que el causante de su muerte se trataba de alguna criatura mitología que suelen escapar de sus encarcelamiento. Pero para una marca asi es imposible. Ni siquiera el Reino de allá abajo tiene algo que ver…

—Donde se encuentran sus guardianes? —Tanto Pichit y Celestino intercambiaron miradas— Que paso con los ángeles a cargo de estos humanos?

Tras un largo silencio es Pichit quien decide hablar— Yuuri esta información ha sido controlada para evitar el pánico entre todo el personal divino, pero… tal parece que estos cuidadores fueron asesinados junto a sus humanos. "Morir junto a nuestro protegido" era algo impensable.

De nuevo sentía como mi respiración se detenía al igual que cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba completamente. El arrebatarle la vida a un humano era algo que no necesitaba esfuerzo alguno para cualquier criatura pero el hecho de vencer a un ángel sea del nivel que sea era algo imposible.  
Por lo general cuando el cielo o infierno quiere que algo suceda no hay fuerza en el mundo que pueda impedirlo. Nosotros como ángeles sabíamos que la vida de un humano era bastante corta y que en algún momento la muerte llegaría por ellos así que era inútil luchar por ellos, sea a la edad que fuera nosotros teníamos que dejarlos ir... pero había ocasiones donde nosotros podíamos luchar para mantener a nuestro humano vivo si es que su tiempo aun no había llegado.

—Sé lo que estas pensando. El tratado de almas está siendo violado y nadie hace nada al respecto! Además, me preocupa que alguien este desesperado por encontrar a alguien o algo. Los casos en otros continentes están deteniéndose pero… las chicas jóvenes son sus víctimas.

"Yurio"

La sensacion de escalofrio cruzo mi cuerpo cual balde de agua helada y la imagen del joven Plisetski se formaba en mi mente. Algo andaba mal.  
Agudizando mis sentidos podía escuchar levemente como la voz de Yurio trataba de llamarme una y  
otra vez.

"Esta en peligro"

Sin pensarlo más agito mis alas elevándome de nuevo y usando todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitía, aceleré mis movimientos odiando estar a minutos de él, tenia que darme prisa.  
Durante ese lapso e vuelo use mi teléfono intentando llamarlo pero una tras otra mis llamadas eran desechadas. Pero sentía como Yurio temía por su vida y su alma pedía a gritos por ayuda…

.  
El cielo y el infierno desde tiempos inmemorables se encontraban en guerra el uno con el otro. Ellos buscaban poder y tomando el mayor número de almas humanas esto sucedía pero al pasar de los años el numero de seres terrenales disminuía. Por lo que sus lideres decidieron llegar a un tratado de paz donde ambos juraban no entrometerse en la vida terrenal hasta que el alma de los humanos estuviera por dejar el cuerpo sería "Muerte" el mediador encargado de dirigirlos hacia alguno de los reinos. Pero el reino infierno era un reconocido tramposo por lo que el cielo enviaba a sus guerreros mas jóvenes "ángeles" a cuidar que ese tratado perdurara hasta que "Muerte" hiciera su trabajo.

—Shh~ Beka! —Susurraba el rubio distrayendo a su amigo quien ponia atencion a la clase de literatura. Otabek mira en direccion a un papel sobre su escritorio que el rubio lanzo para llamar su atencion.

"Hay que salir. usa plan D"

El kazajo al entender el mensaje se levanta de su asiento en direccion a la puerta haciendo una leve seña a la mujer quien sostenía el libre de mitos y leyendas, para salir sin mas.  
Yurio en cambio sigiloso cual felino sale del salon sin ser visto hasta llegar al patio donde Beka lo esperaba con el casco de motocicleta.

—Yura, sabes que si te descubren otra vez seras expulsado...

—Ya me estaba aburriendo! —Exclama porfin el menor— Cualquier otra cosa hubiese estado bien pero odio todo lo que tenga que ver con ángeles! Siempre los describen geniales y no son mas que una masa de problemas!

—A mi me parece interesante. Puede que no creas en ellas pero siempre la vida nos sorprenderá con algo.

—Ah? Por que lo dices? —Otabek sin decir algo mas sube a su vehículo encendiendo el motor.

—vas a subir o no?

Sin rumbo fijo Yurio tomo el otro casco y abrazándose de la espalda del kazajo ambos iniciaron su huida escolar, Cosa de la cual se arrepentirían en cuestión de minutos.  
El día amenazaba con volver a nevar, el frio hacia que la nariz del rubio se tornara rosa pero estar junto al Kazajo le traía una sensación cálida y de seguridad. Al pasar por una de las avenidas principales esta se encontraba cerrada por la policía por un "accidente"

—Tomemos otro camino —Otabek rodeando aquella escena terminan pasando por uno de los tantos túneles de la cuidad, este se encontraba vacio y mediante ingresaban la oscuridad era mas abrumadora. Yurio por instinto se abrazo aun mas del cuerpo del moreno deseando pasar rápido y llegar de nuevo a la Luz.

Justo al encontrarse en medio de dicho túnel el vehículo hace un fuerte ruido y sin tiempo a reaccionar sus cuerpos son Impactadnos contra el frio pavimento derrapando en el.  
Yuri estaba aturdido, su cuerpo dolía y al tratar de ponerse de pie sus manos tocan con algo húmedo deteniendo todos sus movimientos, reconocía a la perfección el olor, sangre.

—Be-beka… —Yurio yacía en el suelo mientras una de sus manos buscaba el cuerpo de su amigo pero no podía sentirlo o escucharlo. La oscuridad de aquel túnel era aun mas espesa que momentos antes y sintiendo como sus extremidades dolían logra ponerse de pie

—BEKA! —Vuelve a llamarle pero este no contestaba. Estaba solo, tenía miedo y aumentando aquellos temores unos pasos bastante fuertes se escuchaban por todo el lugar haciendo eco mientras el gruñido de un lobo le hacía temblar, ¿Qué era todo eso?  
Como pudo Yurio regreso al suelo y arrastrándose por este logra identificar partes del vehículo pero no de Otabek— BEKA! PORFAVOR RESPONDE!

Desesperado vuelve a llamar por el kazajo mientras se movía por el lugar, era peligroso estar ahí dentro, no había ni una luz que le advirtiera a algún otro conductor de su presencia. A pesar de estar solos aquellos pasos se hacian aun mayores hasta llegar al punto de detenerse.  
Yurio a pesar de no ver nada se sentía observado...

—Que tenemos aquí, una damisela asustada. —Resonó una voz desconocida erizándole la piel

—OTABEK! —Soltó por ultima vez mientras lagrimas de desesperación cruzaban sus mejillas y sus piernas le amenazaban con hacerlo caer.

—M… tu amiguito no está disponible en este momento y tal parece que estas solo —repetía aquella voz rasposa asustando mas al ruso.

—Q-quien mierda eres!? —el eco en la habitación se extendía— Beka!

—Nunca me espere que una linda boquita como esa hablara de tal forma —Dijo la voz justo detrás del menor— Tu alma huele muy bien para ser un simple humano. Sabes mi jefe quiere que le entreguemos los recuerdos y alma de todo humano con tus características físicas… pero hueles muy muy bien…

—ALEJATE! —Grito el menor en un arranque de adrenalina Yurio se dio la vuelta y a pesar del dolor de la caída gateaba por el suelo tratando de encontrar a Otabek para salir de ahí pero al una mano toma su tobillo arrastrándolo unos metros contrario a donde se dirigía.

—Katsu...d... KATSUDON! KATSUDON! —Ya no podía detener sus lágrimas, era víctima del miedo y su única esperanza y confianza de la cual podía protegerse era de su ángel guardián— Yuuri...

Yurio presa del pánico cubre su cabeza con ambas manos mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza momentos antes había sentido como un objeto punzante rosaba su pierna y cortando su respiración solo escucha como algo se desgarra y un grito de agonía hace eco en la habitación...

 _ **Notas finales:**_  
 _ **Hola aquí de nuevo reportándome con un nuevo capitulo que realmente me atrase en subirlo. Espero el próximo no tardar nada aunque no creo ya que solo me falta corregir mis faltas de horrografía (aunque se me suelen pasar varías) en fin espero que les haya gustado y no los haya revuelto con la trama(?) en los próximos habrá mas Victuri y revelaciones acerca de sus sueños 7u7**_  
 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Nos vemos en 15 días o menos**_


	3. Chapter 3

—ALEJATE! —Grito el menor en un arranque de adrenalina y a pesar del dolor producto de la caída Yurio gateaba por el suelo tratando de encontrar a Otabek para salir pero cuando creía haberse alejado lo suficiente de aquel aura algo lo toma del tobillo arrastrándolo unos metros contrario a donde se dirigía.

—KATSUDON! KATSUDON! —Ya no podía detener sus lágrimas, era víctima del miedo y su única esperanza y confianza de la cual podía protegerse era de su ángel guardián— Yuuri...

Yurio presa del pánico cubre su cabeza con ambas manos mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza momentos antes había sentido como un objeto filoso rasgaba su pierna. Sin emitir grito alguno el menor detiene su respiración, las risas de su oponente resonaban en el túnel pero drásticamente cambian a un grito de dolor hace eco en la habitación

Yurio a pesar del miedo de hace unos momentos ahora se sentía bastante seguro y un toque sueva rodeaba su cuerpo brindándole calor.

Lentamente abre los ojos encontrándose frente a unas hermosas plumas blancas las cuales rodeaban su cuerpo.

—Perdona la espera Yurio… —Dijo una voz cantarina bastante familiar para el Rubio.

—Y así te haces llamar mi ángel guardián!? … estúpido katsudon!

A pesar del tono de su comentario Yuuri detecto el alivio en la voz del menor y como sus pequeñas manos temblorosas se aferraban a sus ropas buscando protección. Si hubiese tardado un poco más las consecuencias serían peores.

—Pero que tenemos aquí un Ángel guardián? Déjame adivinar, ángel de tercera jerarquía, no? Me será fácil acabar contigo y llevarme el alma de ese humano.

—SOY MAS QUE ESO!

—Katsudon! Tenemos que encontrar a Beka y salir de aquí lo antes posibl…—deja las palabras al aire al sentir como un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral mientras El frio en el túnel aumentaba de sobremanera, equivalente a dos veces el crudo invierno en Rusia. Yuuri al sentir a su protegido temblar lo envuelve mas entre sus alas dándole el mayor calor posible.

Aún con la nula visibilidad ambos chicos observaban atónitos como justo frente a sus narices comenzaba a materializarse un ser en forma casi humana el cual desprendía un aura bastante pesada y sofocante para el arcángel junto al olor a azufre que les hacia arrugar sus narices.

—Ustedes son los causantes de los ataques a humanos —dijo en voz lo suficientemente fuerte y autoritaria haciendo eco en el túnel. Pero al pasar de los segundos su otro inquilino mantenía silencio, desesperando al pelinegro.

—Nosotros por desgracia solo seguimos órdenes; "Encontrar a la chica" es nuestra misión —Menciona casi en un ronroneo mientras pasa un largo falange por la mejilla del Arcángel. Pero ante la cercanía Yuuri no se alejo, se mantuvo firme mientras pegaba mas el cuerpo de Yurio hacia su pecho.

—Que chica? Saben que están infringiendo el tratado de almas y el cielo no estará dispuesto a perdonar dicha falta! —Sin soltar Yurio, el azabache saca de entre sus alas un delgado sable preparado para cualquier movimiento del contrario.

—Ya hemos hablado mucho. Será mejor que me encargue de eliminarlos antes de que el Rey lo haga conmigo.

EL desconocido salta hacia ambos chicos y Yuuri con agilidad lo esquiva, pero por tal movimiento y uso de fuerza en sus piernas cae de espalda contra el pavimento siendo sus alas la zona más afectada.

—Estas bien Yurio? —dice entre quejidos mientras lentamente suelta al menor de entre sus brazos

Yurio algo aturdido se sienta en el suelo de asfalto—Me lo preguntas a mi cuando fuiste t-tu quien cayó de espalda... tsk idiota.

—Eso es un sí —sujeta nuevamente el arma y toma lugar frente a su protegido adquiriendo una posición de ataque—Te dejaré vivir si llevas este mensaje a tu Rey; Dejen de hacer lo que hacen y vuelvan a vivir bajo el tratado de almas!

El eco era algo que comenzaba a odiar el arcángel. El silencio de su enemigo fue roto tras una larga y resonantes carcajadas—Que ángel tan mas estúpido! De verdad crees que un demonio como yo logre acercarse siquiera a una Deidad como la de nuestro Rey!? HA HA HA no me hagas reír niñera de humano~

Yuuri escuchaba atentamente cada palabra dicha por el Demonio sin moverse de su lugar agudizando sus sentidos para detectar al enemigo.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco mas pero... La nieta del Rey Nikolai se encuentra cerca —Una sonora risa inunda el lugar. La oscuridad del túnel desapareció cuando del asfalto emergieron llamas envolviendo el cuerpo de su atacante. Por unos instantes Yuuri pudo ver su rostro y sin dudarlo transforma su sable en un arco disparando hacia aquella figura antes de desaparecer y regresar a la oscuridad del túnel.

El ambiente cambio completamente, el frio se volvió mas resistible para el cuerpo del ruso al igual que el silencio del lugar.

—Ex ángel de Segunda categoría, Georgi Popovich… En que te fuiste a meter —menciona el arcángel casi en un susurro a su vez, deslizaba el arma entre sus alas desapareciendo todo rastro de ella— Tal parece que todo acabo… Yurio. Vamos a casa, tenemos que tratar tus heridas y… Yuri?

La oscuridad del lugar aun era bastante densa, el frio hacía temblar el delgado cuerpo del rubio, estaba asustado, no sabía que acababa de pasar y aún no tenía conocimiento del estado en el que se encontraba Otabek— BEKA! — El joven ruso tratando de ponerse de pie pero en el proceso un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha le hizo permanecer en el asfalto— Beka esta… Beka esta…NO lo escucho!

—Tranquilo, Otabek estará bien y tu igual. —El arcángel guiándose por la voz de su protegido llega a su lado revolviendo con ternura su cabello— Yuri escúchame con atención… En unos momentos por el túnel entrarán varios paramédicos y les ayudaran, tú dirás que tuvieron un accidente en moto y No se te ocurra contar nada más. Yo iré al hospital a verte en un par de horas más para explicarte lo sucedido.

—Tsk... Bien! pero Necesito verlo! por favor... —Yuuri uniendo sus manos crea una pequeña esfera de luz iluminando parte del túnel. Yurio observaba atentamente cada aparte del túnel, piezas del vehículo regadas por todas partes, paredes manchadas con marcas negras, bajo sus rodillas había gran cantidad de sangre. Al observarse mejor sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a marearse por aquel fluido carmín que goteaba por sus extremidades, sus ropas sucias y rasgadas pero al fijar la vista en el arcángel nota como este señalaba al otro extremo del túnel y el pecho de Yurio se oprimía ante la escena del accidente. Otabek yacía acostado en el pavimento mientras un camino de sangre corría por debajo de este, apenas había movimiento en su tórax y su rostro se distorsionaba por el dolor en cada respiración que daba — TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO!

Yurio trato de moverse pero el Nipón lo detiene antes de que este siguiera avanzando. Apaga la luz de aquella esfera regresando a la completa oscuridad.

"Los veo!" —Grito una voz desconocida para ambos chicos—

"Llamen a la clínica y díganles que necesitaremos que estén listos para dos ingresos" —Junto a nuevas voces que quitaban el sepulcral silencio de aquel lugar— "Que tanto puede bajar la temperatura aquí"

—Yurio... te veré en un par de horas —Susurra el arcángel cerca de su oído. Antes de que el menor pudiera replicar Yuuri posa su diestra sobre la frente del chico y este lentamente cerraba los ojos cayendo dormido en el asfalto.

Ahora con el uso de la luz Yuuri podía ver bien el estado de su protegido; Su ropa sucia y rota por la caída, más pálida de lo normal y las partes expuestas de piel estaban coloreadas en tonalidades moradas e incluso carmín.

Alejándose un poco del cuerpo de su protegido dejaba que los servicios de emergencia y rescate se hicieran cargo de él. Los hombres pasaban a sus lados pero nadie podría percatarse de su presencia.

—Veo que mis servicios no serán requeridos... —dijo una voz bastante seductora Junto al arcángel propinando un fuerte apretón a sus glúteos.

Yuuri emite un grito ahogado nada varonil de sorpresa ante la aparición de aquel hombre bastante hombre alto portador de un traje negro muy elegante y unas largas pestañas cobrizas enmarcando sus ojos miel.

—S-sabes que si hubiese sido así yo no me hubiese entrometido en esto... —Susurra bastante avergonzado mientras con sus alas cubre lo mas que puede su trasero.

—Lo sé a la perfección Yuuri —Ambas deidades miraban con atención la escena frente a ellos. Paramédicos evaluando la situación en la que se encontraban los dos jóvenes. La vida de un humano es algo bastante valioso y hermoso, cualquier ángel estaría dispuesto a vender sus alas por volver a ser un humano pero aquella belleza bastante corta es y si no se tiene cuidado muy fácil de arrebatar— Ese chico es bastante curioso. Protégelo con todas tus fuerzas, hasta perder todas y cada una de tus plumas...

—Tengo que hacerlo Chris, es mi misión cuidarle.

—No me refiero a eso. Yuuri ese niño es diferente a todo humano que has visto o cuidado... uno muy curioso.

—Qué tiene de curioso Yurio? Lo he investigado minuciosamente pero no encuentro nada anormal en él y ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes por la vida de ese otro chico?

—Me temo que no. Hoy vine aquí personalmente por este pequeño sobre que llego hace un par de horas —Interrumpiendo al Nipón, Chris le extiende un sobre pateado con el nombre de "Yuri Plisetsky". El arcángel un tanto dudoso lo toma encontrando en su interior una hoja completamente en blanco— Jura por tus alas proteger a ese chico...

Yuuri alza la vista hacia Muerte pero este ya no se encontraba dentro del túnel

—Que significa esto... —Gira su atención hacia los paramédicos quienes con bastante cuidado y rapidez llevaban el cuerpo dormido de su protegido— Yurio no es un humano cualquiera...

La ambulancia no tardo en llevarse a ambos jóvenes al hospital, momento en que Yuuri emprendió el vuelo hacía la cafetería donde se encontraba JJ uno de sus superiores.

.

.

Sin cuidado alguno Yuuri descendió frente a la cafetería haciendo que varias cosas cayeran al suelo entre ellas los letreros del café. Los pocos clientes giraron para ver el estruendo pero para ellos la única explicación razonable era el fuerte viento de invierno.

—Yuuri... Oh! Que clima no creen? Iré a cerrar la puerta —Anuncia dramáticamente una joven de corto cabello negro y piel nívea mientras corre hacia el arcángel.

Isabella Yang, Única humana capaz de ver seres espirituales y actual dueña de la cafetería donde "trabajaban" como meseros varios ángeles en cubierto; entre ellos Katsuki.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso —dijo afligida la chica al estar lo suficientemente cerca del japonés— No llegaste esta mañana a trabajar. Estuve sola con los pedidos y...

—Donde está JJ? —Dice lo suficientemente cortante haciendo que la chica retrocediera un poco— Necesito hablar con él es urgente!

Soltando un sonoro suspiro la chica da media vuelta regresando al local— Al igual que tu, hoy no se presento al trabajo... Estoy pensando seriamente en contratar gente normal ya que ustedes siempre... Yuuri?

El arcángel agitando sus alas vuelve al cielo ahora en dirección al hospital donde se encontraba Yurio.

El techo de dicha clínica era bastante amplio y no había ningún humano cerca para observar como sus alas regresaban a su espalda dejando ver a un chico común. Algo bastante aterrador para los humanos. Dentro del hospital y aún haciendo uso de su poder para ser invisible para los ojos de toda persona Yuuri caminaba por los pasillos.

Odiaba los hospitales. Siempre le era bastante frustrante el escuchar las suplicas y oraciones de las personas y no poder hacer nada por ellos ese era el trabajo de losarcangeles de segunda jerarquia bajo las ordenes de los Principados.

Las miradas bajas de los ángeles de tercera jerarquia al ver a sus protegidos en manos de Muerte también le era difícil ver y los entendía a la perfeccion, después de cuidarles toda una vida el sentimiento de seguir haciéndolo por la eternidad persistía con fuerza pero "Un arcángel jamás debe entrometerse cuando Muerte trae consigo el sobre plateado y muestra el documento de defunción".

Bajando varios pisos por las escaleras y dando un par de vueltas mas entre los pasillos encuentra la habitación del Rubio, Sus brazos solo estaban vendados al igual que su cabeza y en su muñeca tenia conectado lo que Yuuri pensó era algún tipo de medicamento y también unas bolsas de color carmin, pero a pesar de todo el instrumental médico al que se encontraba conectado la expresión del menor era bastante tranquila y solo parecía dormir con total paz mientras a su lado Lilia peinaba el cabello rubio del chico. Una escena familiar que Yuuri no deseaba romper.

.

Cuando por fin estaba en la puerta principal se alejo de las personas que pudieran verlo quitando por fin aquel escudo que lo protegía de ser visto.

—Katsuki! —Escucho a sus espaldas la voz de aquel hombre que amaba a su protegido como un padre— Has sabido algo de Yurio? Lilia esta con él pero ella no contesta su celular! Victor y yo llegamos hace un momento de Moscu y... Solo espero que Yuratchka este bien.

—Él estará bien. Le aseguro que en un par de días estará gritándonos a todos como siempre lo hace.

Yakov reconocía lo terco que era su estudiante y realmente deseaba que las palabras del japonés se cumpliesen— Debería entrar usted primero... Yuri se alegrará de verlo a usted y a la señora lilia cuando despierte.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y tras el llamado de enfermería este entro a la sala donde se encontraba Yurio dejando completamente al japonés. Yuuri de entre sus ropas saca aquel sobre que Chris le entrego momentos antes.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, aquel sobre solo Muerte podía tenerlo ya que en el estaba escrito el momento exacto en el que la vida de un humano llegaba a su fin. Pero… ¿por qué Chris tenía el sobre de Yurio en blanco?, ¿Qué significaba exactamente?.

Yuuri seguía envuelto entre sus pensamientos cuando una figura familiar de Hombre pasó a su lado arrebatándole el sobre de entre sus manos sin dejar de caminar a pasos agigantados por el pasillo alejándose con rapidez.

Desesperado mira en todas direcciones para tratar de alcanzarle y recuperar aquél documento. Doblando la esquina del largo pasillo encuentra al hombre de espaldas; cabello corto y platinado, hombros anchos, largas piernas y nalgas de envidiables pero, algo que Yuuri no dejaba pasar era el hecho de que aquella figura usaba uno de los trajes que solían usar aquellas deidades encargadas de terminar con la vida de un humano, Muerte.

—Alto ahí! —Grito el arcángel y la figura obedeció al instante.

Su silueta le era muy familiar a la de aquel hombre de sus turbulentas memorias, Estaba ahí, a unos pasos suyos y Esta vez, no estaba soñando ¿o si?

El arcángel lentamente se acercaba a la figura del hombre. A cada paso su corazón se volvía más inquieto, ansiaba ver el rostro de aquel hombre— Quién eres… —Dijo con cierto tono lastimero en su voz bajando la guardia—Si eres un ángel muestra tus alas, si eres un agente de la Muerte muestra tu Oz y si solo eres parte de mi confusas memorias te ruego que no vuelvas a aparecer.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio dejando que a su alrededor el bullicio del hospital se volviera ajeno a ellos. Yuri trato de acercarse dando un paso mas momento en el cual aquella figura en un movimiento bastante rápido para el Nipón lo toma por las muñecas pegando lo contra la pared sujetándolo con fuerza

Ambos evitaban forcejeo alguno, a pesar de la cercanía del desconocido Yuuri no se sentía inquieto o asustado, había algo en el que le inspiraba completa confianza. Acercando mas su rostro hacia el peli negro, dicho sujeto inicia un camino de besos desde su cuello nivea hasta llegar a la oreja del nipón, sintiendo como el joven temblaba bajo su cuerpo— No soy un ángel, Ni tampoco un agente de muerte, tan solo... Soy un alma perdida que ruega ser parte de tus memorias. Nos encontraremos de nuevo Yuuri, se paciente por ahora.

Lentamente el hombre soltó su agarre dejando al arcángel completamente inmóvil contra la pared mientras este solo escuchaba los pasos alejándose por el pasillo pero por mas que el arcángel quisiera voltear y detenerlo sus pies no le respondían.

Él era un arcángel de primera jerarquía, conocido por todo ser celestial y del inframundo por sus múltiples participaciones en guerras, sus grandes conocimientos en sanación en tan corto tiempo, el orgullo y candidato cercano para ser un " **Principado** " pero ahora no era nada de ello, su pecho volvía a doler y aquella sensación de abandono reaparecía atormentándolo como en cada despertar.

No estaba soñando, no esta vez.

—Señor se encuentra bien? —Sacándolo de entre sus pensamientos una enfermera bastante jovial lo tomaba por el brazo— Usted no puede estar en esta área Son políticas del hospital. A menos que venga para alguna visita.

—Sí, Yo... Vengo a ver a... Necesito hablar con alguien, ahora. —da media vuelta saliendo por la puerta trasera mientras toma su celular marcando con urgencia— Maldición contesta de una vez Pichit! Siempre etas al teléfono menos ahora!

El teléfono timbraba carias veces pero justo antes de colgar escucha la voz de su ex compañero de habitación— ¿ _Yuuri que ocurre? Nos acabamos de ver hace menos de..._

—LO VI! —dijo interrumpiendo al tailandés— Era él, ¡estoy seguro! No sé que cosa hizo pero… mis sentidos se nublaron y él me… —El rostro del arcángel se volvió completamente rojo al recordar como aquel desconocido había besado cada parte de su cuello—

— _Ver? ¿A quién?, ¿Estas bien? Yuuri hay un Demonio de segunda categoría muy cerca del túnel en la calle principal de S..._

—Lo sé! Y... necesito hablar contigo urgentemente!

 _—No se diga mas! Iré enseguida. Donde estas?_

—En el hospital principal de San Petersburg

—Yuuri! —El japonés giro al escuchar aquella voz bastante animada.

Apresurado y jadeante corría un joven de cabello plata mientras arrastraba consigo varías maletas.

Después de su pequeño primer encuentro en casa de su protegido no había tenido oportunidad de ver aquel Ruso por las competencias que se aproximaban, solo sabía que por alguna muy extraña y ridícula situación el compañero de pista de su protegido estaba completamente flechado de él; Un Tutor bastante serio que siempre buscaba la forma de no encontrarse con el platinado. Pero por mas que lo intentase este sabia los posibles lugares donde pudiera esconderse y mantener paz.

—Víctor? Pichit te veo en el helipuerto en dos horas—Cuelga el teléfono antes de que Víctor se encontrara a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza dejando helado al Nipón con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

—Como esta Yurio? ¿Ocurrió algo con él y el otro Chico? ¡Por qué no estaba en la escuela! se supone que era hora clase!

—Ellos...

Antes de siquiera hablar el ruso coloca su mano en la mejilla del japonés y con una expresión bastante preocupadas acerca su rostro al contrario chocando sus respiraciones— Yuuri tus ropas están sucias. Y tienes dos grandes rasgaduras en tu espalda... ¿Paso algo malo!? Alguna criatura trato de atacarte!?

La cabeza del japonés estaba hecha un lío, el abrazo de Víctor, La visita de aquel hombre desconocido, El sobre en blanco de Yurio, El hecho de que los demonios quisieran el alma de su protegido y…—¿Dijiste Alguna c-criatura? De... ¿que tratas de decir!? —De vuelta a la realidad Yuuri analiza las palabras de Víctor— Tu puedes ver... digo, ¿sobre que Criaturas?

El cuerpo del Mayor se tenso mientras se aferraba al nipón. Yuuri tratando de indagar mas veía como el Ruso evadía su mirada— Me estás escondiendo algo?... Víctor?

 **Notas finales:**

 **Ahora si... tal parece que tarde un poco menos en actualizar jeje Muchas muchas gracias a las personitas que leen esto y bueno se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario, preguntas, criticas, algunas amenazas y mentadas(?) jaja**

 **Trataré de actualizar antes de que se me terminen mis hermosas vacaciones y regrese a un nuevo semestre que se viene bastante pesado...**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Principado:** Según la Angelología son ingenieros de Dios. Crean nuevas especies a pedido de Dios. Trabajan con los elementales. Son los jardineros de la tierra o tambien Guardianes de las naciones, supervisan todo lo que afecte el orden mundial (desde lo mas minimo) suelen ser pacificos. (Yuuri estaba a nada subir a este rango)


End file.
